Song.B
Min Hana (민화 송) known by her stage name Song.B., (노래비) is a half Japanese, half South Korean singer, dancer, songwriter and actress. She debuted as a solo artist in 2011 under TS Entertainment. After leaving the company in mid-2013, she went on an almost two-year hiatus, returning to her music and acting career in October of 2014 under Clockwork Entertainment. History Early life and education Min Hana was born on December 4, 1997 in Yamanashi Prefecture, Japan yet grew up for most of her life in Seoul, Korea. She is the second oldest of four children, as she has an older brother and two younger twin sisters. As a child, Song.B attended Seoul Hakdong Elementary School and Songpa Middle School. Though she originally planned to pursue a career in writing, Song.B attended Seoul Performing Art High School, where she found the passion to become a singer and actress. 2011-2013: TS Entertainment, acting debut, and Heart Attack In 2011, Song.B was recruited by TS Entertainment after a staff member of the company saw her in a concert at Seoul Performing Art High School where she sang the song Minna Yume no Naka and accompanied another song while playing the harp. She started her career off as an actress under the company, working simultaneously as a trainee to become a singer. As an actress, she worked on projects such as Reply 1997, Master’s Sun, Flower Band, and Kaseifu no Mita. In January of 2011, Song.B made her television debut in the musical Korean drama Dream High as one of the main roles, Choi Bin-shee. She went on to be nominated for Best New Actress at the 47th Baeksang Arts Awards and the 4th Korea Drama Awards, and also won the Excellence Award for Actress in a miniseries at the KBS Drama Awards. Later that year in October, she also starred in the Japanese television drama Kaseifu no Mita in supporting role, Chiaki Asuda on Nippon Television. At the 71st Television Drama Academy Awards, she was nominated for Best Supporting Actor alongside fellow cast member Hiroki Hasegawa, who won said award. At the start of 2012, Song.B starred in television drama series Moon Embracing the Sun and went on to win Most Popular Actress at the 48th Baeksang Arts Awards and the Acting Award at the 1st K-Drama Star Awards. In July 2012, she starred in the main cast of Reply 1997as Moon Eun-de, the clingy, hyperactive step-sister to Do Hak-chan, played by fellow cast member Eun Ji-won. She received recognition for her acting at the 1st K-Drama Star Awards, winning the Acting Award and at the tvN10 Awards, receiving the Scene-Stealer Award. After training for two years, Song.B delved into music with her first official mini-album, titled "Heart Attack" in March of 2013, along with a music video for the title track "Clear'. The album debuted at number 43 on the Gaon Digital songs chart and peaked at number 21. The album featured many topics about love and emotions and "how they can affect people and their hearts". When discussing her work on the song "Heart Attack", she describes "how jarring it is to like someone at first" and how "the heart reacts differently for everyone". Two tracks on the album, "Doki-Doki" and "Heart Attack later ranked 18th and 13th on the World Digital Songs chart. She also ranked 36th on the Emerging Artists chart. On April 7th, 2013, Song.B announced via her personal Twitter account that she would be cutting ties with TS Entertainment and would be taking a hiatus for a few months to "recuperate and take a break from the suffocating dream-making world of the industry." Song.B disclosed that her reasoning for leaving TS was because she was placed in damaging working conditions and was not receiving proper payment from the company, but wouldn't be filing a lawsuit and she simply stated that she just wanted to "move on from everything and find a new way to express myself to the world." 2014-2016: Return from hiatus, Clockwork Entertainment, s''leep paralysis'', and Japanese debut In August 2014, Song.B announced via Twitter that she would be returning from her hiatus in the coming months, and posted a trailer for the upcoming Korean drama film Ode to My Father, which she was confirmed to be starring in as her debut film role, Hwa-kim. She was recognized at the 36th Blue Dragon Film Awards and the 52nd Grand Bell Awards for her performance. On April 11th, 2015 Clockwork Entertainment confirmed the renewed debut of a solo artist via social media that they would be having their comeback in late October. Throughout August, teaser clips were posted to the companies' SNS of a girl singing and a hooded figure practicing choreography. On September 1st, it was announced that the new album would be entitled, "sleep paralysis" and would be a comeback from Song.B as she returned to the music industry after her hiatus. The album was released on October 24th along with the music video for the title track "yumeko". On October 27th she released another music video for her b-side track "under the covers". The album peaked at number 12 on the Gaon Digital Songs chart and reached 1 million views within the first 10 hours. She received multiple awards on Mnet, at the Seoul Music Awards, and many other shows for her work. The album peaked at number 28 on the Billboard World Albums Chart. Name Her stage name, “Song.B, (노래비)”, stems from the nickname “songbird”, a title she received from numerous classmates in high school, as she was notably prominent for her singing talent. It is also a reference to the story of Siddhartha, a tale in which a songbird is freed from a cage, a symbol of freedom and how her passion for music has helped her set herself free. Siddhartha is also about a self-discovery journey made by Siddhartha himself, representing Hana's journey with music. Artistry Song.B has been described as having a deep and soulful mood to her songs and performances. She is also known for creating "misleading" music, as she prides herself in being able to create meaningful lyrics and pairing them with some more upbeat melodies. She's been known to incorporate a variety of musical genres, including pop, indie pop, dance-pop, R & B, ballad, and hip-hop, even combining multiple styles on occasion. Her first mini-album "Heart Attack" was described as an album that conveyed feelings of joy and hope, but revealed itself to be a lot deeper in its lyrics. In this album, she cites the common feelings, fears, emotions and thoughts experienced when having a crush on someone, being rejected by someone, dating someone, or breaking up. Her second album, "sleep paralysis" delved deeper into Song.B's experiences with anxiety and insomnia, and the various things that kept her up at night and invaded her nightmares. In an interview with Time Magazine, she said, "I wanted to come up with something to help me step out of my comfort zone, something I realized I would have to do as an idol. In order to do so, I worked on this album trying to purposefully make myself uncomfortable and vulnerable by talking about my fears and anxieties." Discography Korean Studio albums * Heart Attack (2013) * sleep paralysis (2015) * birthday party (2018) Japanese Mini Albums * Time Travel (2015) Filmography Film Television Series Awards and Nominations Music Awards Gaon Chart Music Awards Category:Soloists Category:Females Category:TS Ent. Category:Clockwork Ent.